


You're Number One on My List of Favorite Things

by Pathsleadingaway (orphan_account)



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Carlos in Love, Carlos is a scientist, Cecil is a Dork, Lists, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2017-12-31 22:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Pathsleadingaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos has a notebook that is dedicated entirely to pages of neat, exhaustive, bullet-pointed lists about Cecil.</p><p> (It is hidden in the crack between his bed frame and nightstand. It is private; only for the eyes of Carlos and his appointed personal Secret Police Officer and the faceless old woman who secretly lives in his house.)</p><p>Each list has its own page and starts with a descriptive title. For example</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scars

Scars

\- 4 cm vertical silver scar on left side of chin. When asked about it, subject responded “Oh, one of those silly supermarket brawls. You know how it is. I think they’d run out of tomatoes, or something.” 

\- Missing tooth – top left incisor. Subject states “It was a sacrifice in exchange for my driver’s license. It was either a tooth or a finger, and I type with all my fingers, so…you know.”

\- Missing bottom portion of left ear – 2 in x 3 cm. Has healed raggedly; appears to be bitten off. Subject states “That’s from fourth grade. It was the first year we were allowed to participate in the school-wide melees. I had a brand-new baseball bat, but that was no defense against Mercy Flannigan and her freshly-sharpened teeth! What a great year!”

\- Reddish-purple scar around full circumference of neck, 1 cm in width. Resembles ligature or garrote marks. Subject says it was from “freshman initiation week.” I did not ask for elaboration. My high school career suddenly seems pretty great in comparison.


	2. Places to Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> List #2 - Places to Kiss

Places to Kiss

\- Subject's instep. It is silky-soft, possibly because subject wears shoes and socks instead of sandals.

\- The hollow above the subject's hipbone. Subject is so slender that this concavity could be used to hold liquids. (Test this. Possibly with champagne, for bubbling effect on subject's skin. Then drink it up. Lick it dry. Pour champagne all over him and lick him until he whines and writhes.)

\- The back of subject's neck, directly below subject's hairline. His hair is cropped in a little vee shape that leaves most of the nape of his neck bare. He shivers when I kiss it and leans back into me. When I bit it gently he shivers. When I bite it hard he moans.

\- The crease and hollow of the inguinal space of his inner thigh. It is hot and soft here, and smells deliciously of sweat and sex and warmth. He cries out when I kiss and lick along the crease of his thigh.

\- Inner elbow

\- The backs of his knees. Very sensitive.

\- His dimple, on the right side of his smile.

\- Both eyelids. 

\- His lips, soft and full. When he wears lipgloss he tastes like vanilla. When he wears red lipstick he tastes awful and looks like a slutty rentboy and I want to tear off his clothes and fuck him senseless and smear his lipstick all over his face.

\- The pad of his thumb. 

\- His back, right above his buttocks, where he has two deep dimples. Delicious. He looks like a girl from the back sometimes, especially in panties, with his thin waist and round little ass. I should get him a corset so I can rip it off him and kiss the lattice marks on his back.

\- The tip of his cock when it's wet and weeping, and he's lying on the bed with one hand fisted in the covers and one arm thrown over his eyes, cheeks flushed, mouth open in a little "O" of pleasure. 

\- The backs of his thighs, just below his buttocks, where his leg hair is light blond and sparse and he has 18 freckles on one leg and 5 on the other.

\- Each rib, while he laughs and squirms.

(These are the least scientific observations I've ever written. Cecil is not conducive to good scientific methods. I do have the urge to do some experiments right now, however, involving a great deal of nakedness.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The things Carlos likes about Cecil are very much inspired by the things I like about my own darling boy. Don't tell him. ;)


End file.
